Re: Zero -Original Sin-
by Deathryuger
Summary: Re-telling story of original Re:Zero. Yuuko lost her meaning of life due her brother mysterious disappearance. Later she summoned to another world and her fate is changed... (OCxOC, SubaruxEmilia)


**Re:Zero -Original Sin-**

 **Author: Deathryuger**

 **Rating: T**

 **Disclaimer: I not claim Re: Zero except my ocs.  
**

 **Warning: AU, Typo, OCs, plothole, bad gramar, etc**

* * *

 **Shift of Fate**

The afternoon sun shines in the sky shining on every street, park, shops and buildings, including a ultra-cheap fast food restaurant , Doc Ronald. In the restaurant a lot of people do every activity they are some of them sitting in their seats, enjoying the food and drinks are served in the restaurant. Some of them stood in front of the cashier waiting for their orders. One of them is a girl who is waiting for a cheese burger and a glass of coke soda, she has short black hair and dark brown eyes. She wears a black shirt underneath a dark green jacket and black trousers. She also brown shoes on her feet with white socks underneath it. The girl also seemed to be carrying big side bad which hung on her left shoulder.

After getting the order that has been packed in boxes and wrapped in plastic, the girl out of the restaurant with a cold expression ...

His name Shokoshima Yuuko. She was a normal tomboy girl, not very talkative and likes to eat fast food. However life is not sweet ... Yuuko 's parents is passed, leaving her and her brother, Minoru. Yuuko and Minoru had lived with her aunt. But Yuuko eventually run away from home with her sister, unable to bear the cruel treat of their aunt.

Teen Yuuko forced to leave her school day was works to support them for Minoru's education, the only family he had, the only purpose of his life. But the purpose of her life is gone since her brother mysteriously disappeared, Minoru who is currently 10 years old when she disappeared from school. Yuuko keep going and searching her brother. but Minoru was never found until finally he gave up and stopped looking for ... Yuuko runs her life flat and lost her meaning for life. However the only things she believe...

Her brother was still alive, wherever he is ...

'Minoru ...'

'I wish I could find you ...'

Yuuko mumbling in her mind, gazing at the sky and sighed and walked to home. Yuuko walking toward the alley where he cut his way to shorten the distance. Because that's a shortcut of her rented house.

"Wow I just remember, this is the end of the month ... I think it will be thrown out stern grandmother for arrears of rent ..."

When she thought of her house bill, Yuuko felt something strange she felt. the alley that she passed become darker. Yuuko started walking fast and then continue running. But she still did not find the end. Yuuko getting desperate and slow down her step.

"DAMN IT! What I was another world !?"

Then ... Yuuko looked at existing plant tendrils creeping on the ground and the walls of the alley seemed to indicate that end. Yuuko had no choice but to go. Because even if he wanted to go back but it seems impossible and she had gone too far ...

Yuuko step towards the end of the road there is a collection of the vine, but the 'wexit' that brought him to the ruins of the middle there is a large tree with glowy crimson leaves looks grown from puddle of blood. Yuuko stared at the in the dark night. She very surprised, he never thought he would find a place like this.

"Ergh ... what I was in the survival horror world right now?"

The girl stared towards the big tree, for some reason she feel the tree called her. Yuuko approached and touched the tree trunk. Suddenly a voice came from the tree said.

 _"Fate will changed ..."_

"Hah?"

Yuuko surprised to hear the trees speak. Not to be lost again Yuuko sudden shock tendrils emerged from the trees and pierced her chest. Yuuko tried to escape but four other tendrils twining her hands and feet.

"ARGH!"

 _"Your fate will changed ..." " Your fate will changed..." "Fate will changed ..." "Fate will changed ..."_

"Uurgh ... aaargh. AAAAAAARGH!"

The girl was screaming very loud because the excruciating pain. The red glow of the tree leaves disappeared and an energy flows into the Yuuko's body. At the same time the flashes past at the time and her brother appeared in his mind. Before finally Yuuko fell on her face and lost consciousness.

"Yuuko-neesan ..."

Yuuko found herself standing figure of darkness, he is a short boy who has short black hair and brown eyes like Yuuko. He wears a white T-shirt with a picture of fighters like Ryu from Street Fighter and brown shorts. appeared in the darkness calling his name. Yuuko chased the figure she already confirm the figure is her brother. Yuuko pursue the figure as fast as she could but that kid figure further and further before finally disappearing into the darkness.

"... Minoru Minoru!"

"MINORUUU!"

He was jolted awake from his nightmare. Yuuko surprised when she find herself in a Europe-themed room. Beside a young boy appears to be her age had green hair with bangs back-like ears and eyes are red. He was wearing a long sleeve white shirt and red vest and pants. His shoulder are white fox small has a couple of points forehead and wore the jewels jade comma-shaped (the Japanese people call it magatama).

"Well it looks like you're awake ..."

"Where am I?"

"You're in the Libra, the best inn Lugnica kingdom."

"Lugni- what?"

Yuuko very confused while hear the answer of the young man.

"Lugnica! Do not you know this place?"

"Rion ... I think he is not from this place..."

"UWAA! The fox talk!"

The white fox jumped om the bed and stared Yuuko sharply.

"HEAR ME WOMAN! I'M NOVE! THE most respected Kitsune race!"

"Come on Nove-san, she probably has not seen you since ..."

"Just because I'm the last kitsune does not mean she's not polite to me!"

Youth and the fox was debated quite great and it made Yuuko upset. The girl cant stand it anymore...

"SHUT UP!"

They were both shocked and speechless to hear screaming Yuuko. She took a breath for a moment and looked at them, then there's one thing she believed. This is all not real, this is all just a dream.

"I know this must be a dream ... you are definitely part of my dream ... I'm going to pinch myself."

"Pinch!"

"Ouch!"

Rion pinched cheeks Yuuko firmly.

"What are you doing!?"

"Making sure you're not dreaming."

"S-So this is not a dream?"

"Why should we bother with this freaky girl?"

Yuuko offended to hear the words of Nove, then gritted his teeth and squeezed the blanket covering his body.

"THE FREAK IS ALL OF YOU!"

She was out of bed and ran, taking her bag that already on a small closet next to the bed.

"Ah! He escaped!"

"Wait! Let him go ..."

An elderly woman and to prevent Rion to pursue Yuuko. Meanwhile Yuuko out of the store such weapons and run as far as possible, then turn a blind alley stop ...

"Kusoo ~! Why is my life become like this!"

Yuuko is still annoyed stare at the four people in the end of the alley. Three people look like criminals. And another young man is short and spiky black hair, brown eyes, and wearing sports clothing. Yuuko looked at the man's who beat the youth, and Yuuko know him,...

'Natsuki Subaru ...'

She murmured in the heart that recognizes it as Natsuki subaru, shorty thug named Kan see Yuuko.

"Ton! Lokks like somenone see us!"

"What?"

"It's okay Chin, I'll take care of it ... he just women"

The big bodied thug named Ton approached Yuuko as he grinned.

"Calm down lady, I will not hurt you ..."

"Yare yare ... you underestimate me... biggy man...!"

Yuuko open the zipper on his bag and pulled out a stun gun with moderate electric volt, gazing at Ton sharply. Ton put his hand on the girl's Yuuko however evasive and directing his stun gun right on the Ton's neck, making it shock and passed down.

"TON!" " _Temee!_ "

The white-haired thug named Chin saw his friend. then let go of its prey and attack Yuuko with his dual knife. Yuuko successfully avoided Chin then kicked me so hard that the thug falls to his knees and then make Chin faint too by sting of his neck with a stun gun. The alone Kan moving toward Yuuko with an furious glare but now when quite close to the girl, his face turned into a frightened expression.

"Forgive me!"

Kan ran away, leaving his two friends. Yuuko just sighed and scratched his head that do not itch.

"Yare ... they just have an intimidating look, but they are weak..."

Yuuko Subaru approached the unconscious then took the box from her bag and first aid kit then medicate him minimally. Almost everything is in the bag Yuuko advised his brother Minoru too attentive to Yuuko needs for working, Yuuko hassles initially but eventually got used to it all. Even though her brother had disappeared Yuuko still carries equipment Minoru told to take him. He carried the Subaru to take him, but he was confused Subaru had to carry around.

"Geez ... where should I bring you ..."

Yuuko suddenly felt someone was coming. Turns out he was a silver-haired girl wearing a white dress with pointy ears. Yuuko do not know why, but nothing that he does not like women for the first time he met.

"Who are you...?"

Yuuko asks with cynical glances.

 **To Be Continued ...**

* * *

 **Sigh... i think my story is not good, but i've try... Now, you can review it but no Flame, or bash!  
**

 **Next Chapter: Authority of Original Sin**

 **OK! Deathryuger out!**


End file.
